


What is meant to be

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, happy valentines day, no beta we die like real men, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Finding your soulmate - if you have one - is what will make you happy. That's what Shosei believed, too, when he met Ren, his soulmate. Yet when Sukai enters his life, everything changes.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren & Ohira Shosei, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What is meant to be

It was said that once you meet your soulmate, you will experience true happiness. That you won’t need to look for love in your life anymore. That you will have the perfect person at your side. 

Shosei believed all those words. It made him look forward to the date he met his own soulmate. 

However, soon he realised that the stories didn’t always align with the reality. For example, there were people who didn’t have a soulmate. Either they didn’t carry the mark that made them help to identify their soulmate or that mark suddenly disappeared one day. And yet, some of them found happiness in their life besides all the stories portraying them aimless wanderers. 

Also, they were people who found their soulmate but were miserable. There were various reasons for that, sometimes due circumstances out of their control. Society feels both pity for them and urges them to work it out. Because they were meant to be. They had to be together. 

Altogether, just like everything in life the soulmate system had its perks and downsides, but naturally everyone hoped only to experience the good parts of it. Love was something everyone desired and the promise of an everlasting one was more than tempting to humans. 

Shosei himself was among the ‘lucky’ people who had a soulmate. He and everyone around him became excited on the day he discovered the kanji for water on his wrist. Usually, the marks only gave hints for your soulmate and water wasn’t a rare one, but knowing that someone was waiting to meet him out there, made him delighted already. 

This was partly because it meant he was unique in his family. Both his mother and his older sisters didn’t have a mark. His mother had married anyway, but his father had disappeared one day. One of his sisters had married without a mark, too, and so far, everything seemed to go well in her marriage, but the people were talking behind her back. Besides the fact there were happy non-soulmate couples and marriages in his world, what happened to their mother and the general public conscience was still that you should only marry your soulmate. 

Thus, Shosei was more than happy about the promise of lasting and uncomplicated happiness for him. Of course, he had countless theories about what the hint meant.  
Did his soulmate have that kanji in his name? Would they meet near the water? Would they meet while drinking water?  
There were a lot of possibilities and each day he got a new idea what it could mean. 

Eventually, the first three theories were the ones that were the closest to reality:  
After moving to Tokyo to become a dancer, he joined a dance studio which was located next to a river. And while he was drinking some water after warming up, he met him: Kawashiri Ren. Kawa meant river, thus there was the water again. 

When he locked eyes with the silver haired one, it was like all those stories had described it. He just knew that Ren was his soulmate. And the kind smile that Ren had shown in that moment also told him that he understood, too. The mark on his wrist showed the kanji for big – like it was the first one in Shosei’s family name. 

As expected, everyone around them was excited that two soulmates had found themselves. They seemed to be the perfect match; they had similar interests and hobbies – mainly dancing. Their personalities also matched with Ren being a little more extroverted than Shosei, but not too much. From the first moment, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

Most of the time, Shosei and Ren spend time together at the dance studio. Besides feeling sorry for all the other newbies, being Ren’s soulmate gave him a free pass to join his dance crew. It was a high level one and adapting to it wasn’t easy, but the status of being soulmates was something that was valued and supported even in their dance studio. 

Ren was a sweetheart and took care to teach Shosei in a way that he could catch up to the rest soon. Maybe it was a special treatment because he was his soulmate or maybe Ren was just a very good teacher, but thanks to him all those extra lessons were fun besides being not easy. “Each day, I’m glad that I met you.” He said while hugging the older one.  
“Me too.” Yet there was something in Ren’s eyes he couldn’t explain. 

When people didn’t know yet that Ren and Shosei were soulmates, they were often thought to be brothers. They were playful together like brothers and sometimes Ren did feel like a brother to him. After growing up with only older sisters he had often wished for a brother, too, and Ren guided him like an older brother through the world of dancing. Most likely it was because of his family background, but Shosei always corrected them on the spot. He was proud to have someone as kind and wonderful as a soulmate, thus he wanted the world to know. 

There was another thing that unless you knew it didn’t make them being soulmates obvious. Their relationship didn’t progress much. There were occasional pecks on each other's cheeks and sometimes they went on café dates, but that was all.  
Still, there was no moment when Shosei doubted that they were soulmates. What he felt when he was with Ren was something he had never felt before.  
But then someone new came into his life. 

Six months had passed since he and Ren had met and while Shosei was occasionally frustrated with the pace for their relationship, he kept telling himself that exactly because they were soulmates, they had a lifetime left anyway. There was no need to rush anything. 

It was fall and their dance studio was admitting new students. For the entrance ceremony their most famous crew – the one Ren and Shosei belonged to – performed and greeted the new ones. During that greeting Shosei’s eyes roamed over the faces of the new students and one person’s look captivated him somehow. 

His eyes had a similar form as Ren’s one which reminded him always of a fox, but they were darker in a similar shade of dark brown as his hair. He had a prominent nose and sharp features. In all, his face had a sharp handsomeness which was the opposite of the soft handsomeness that Ren’s face had. 

However, the longer Shosei looked at him, the faster his heart beat. This made no sense. His soulmate was right next to him, he wasn’t supposed to be crushing on someone else. He was supposed to be happy forever with Ren, thus to distract himself from the new guy, he took Ren’s hand and gave him a peak on his cheek. 

It might have been unprofessional in that moment, but he also wanted to tell the new ones who are the soulmates here. Ren squeezed his hand and looked at him in that moment, but the smile he showed didn’t reach his eyes.  
Fearing that he might have disappointed Ren with his actions – the older one hated unprofessionalism at work – Shosei apologised to Ren later.  
“It’s okay, Shosei. You don’t need to worry.”  
However, on this day the blonde one started to worry. 

In the following weeks, he did his best to avoid the new one whose name was Sukai as he got to know eventually. To his luck, unlike all the other members from his crew, Shosei didn’t get a class of newbies to teach since he was technically also still a new one who only got his place thanks to being the soulmate of their ace. In a way he felt a little bad about that, but since that problem named Sukai was around, it was actually better this way. The less time he spent near the brown haired one, the better. 

Yet there was another problem besides the fact it was actually something to celebrate. Ren was casted as the back dancer of a famous artist, thus he went on tour for a few weeks. On the one hand, Shosei was super excited for his soulmate to get such a big opportunity, yet the timing was the worst. He felt he needed to be around him more than ever. 

Hence, he video-called Ren pretty much every night. They talked about everything that had happened and the silver haired one seemed to be happy, but there was something that made Shosei think again.  
The smiles that Ren showed seemed to be freer than when they were actually together. Of course, he hoped that his mind was only playing a trick on him, but that thought glued itself into his brain. 

Even dancers weren’t safe from the cold, so it happened that Shosei had to take over a class while Ren was still on the tour. He was nervous and when he saw it was the class that Sukai was part of, he wanted to run away. Yet everyone in the studio relied on him and he wanted to prove that he was more than just Ren's soulmate. 

The lesson itself went well and the students made the expected progress.  
Nevertheless, Sukai got the special attention in his mind that Shosei didn’t want to give him. Again and again his eyes wandered unconsciously to the brown haired and more than once their gazes locked. Each time, the blonde one’s heart sped up besides his mind telling him how wrong that was. He had Ren, his soulmate, it wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Another part of him tried to justify his actions.  
Sukai wasn’t the best dancer and he did need special attention to keep up with the rest. Thus, Shosei had to watch him and help him if he couldn’t keep up the pace. He tried to keep telling himself that he was just doing what was expected from a good teacher and Ren would have done the same. 

After the lesson Shosei wanted to leave as fast as he could, but it was Sukai who came to him. “Thank you very much for today. Thanks to you, I finally feel like I understood those movements.”  
The blonde one became nervous again and would have loved to flee, yet this would have been impolite and unprofessional. “No need to thank me. That’s what teachers should do.”  
“Still, thank you. Do you have time now? I’m quite hungry and there is a nice café close, so let’s go together.” 

Shosei was about to decline when his stomach made a sound that was noticeable. It was more than embarrassing especially because it meant he couldn’t escape the invitation anymore.  
“I will wait at the exit for you.” 

While changing Shosei tried to think of any believable excuses to get out of the situation, but nothing came into his mind. But then he started to wander why he was even panicking. He wasn’t cheating on Ren. He was just going to eat with someone from the dance studio. This happened on any other day, too, but his mind only started to panic in Sukai’s case for no reason. It was nothing special. It was nothing to worry about.

The café Sukai had meant was the only most people from the studio regularly visited. Shosei and Ren had often eaten there together, but he had also visited it with other friends from the studio, so it felt a little less awkward than an unknown place. 

To Shosei’s surprise their likes seemed alike because they both ordered the same things: curry and mango juice. Sukai only laughed about this and the blonde one couldn’t help but think how cute he was when he laughed. It wasn’t the same adorable cuteness that Ren had when he laughed, but a different one. Yet he also liked this besides that he wasn’t supposed to. 

“So, how does it come that you don’t teach like all the other members from the famous dance crew?” Sukai eventually asked him.  
“Because I'm technically a newbie, too. I only joined the studio in spring.”  
“Wow you must be good. They told us you can only join the crew after at least a year of training. But then again, I’m surprised that you are not a teacher.” 

“Thank you, but actually I got in because I’m Ren’s soulmate.” In a way he felt awkward saying the truth of his position. He had often thought he didn’t deserve the position in the first place. He didn’t get it thanks to his skills like everyone else, yet he had worked hard to make people not notice the actual circumstances. But they lived in a society in which soulmates were valued highly and everything was done for them. 

“Is that so?” The tone of Sukai’s voice was somehow strange at that moment.  
“Yes, that’s my mark. Water. We met near the water and I was drinking water at that moment. Also, his name has a connection to water and he has the first kanji of my family name on his wrist.”  
“My name also contains water, you know.” The smirk that the brown haired one showed in that moment had a dangerous feeling.  
“Good for you. But Ren is my soulmate.” 

Before the talk could become even more awkward their food came finally which they ate in silence. Shosei didn’t even know what he should say anymore. His heart was beating like the wings of a hummingbird and there was something about the other one that just screamed danger, especially because his heart never acted like that when he was with Ren. 

That’s why after they finished their dishes, Shosei made clear that he wanted to leave, but Sukai tagged along. They had to go to the same station, but to the blonde one’s luck they had to take different lines ultimately. 

Yet Sukai didn’t let him leave that easily. “You know, Shosei, I don’t believe in that soulmate stuff.”  
“But I do.”  
“You know, my parents were supposed to be soulmates, but that didn’t stop my father from disappearing one day and leave my mom, my sisters and me in poverty.”  
“I’m sorry for you. This happened to my family, too, but my parents were no soulmates.” Shosei had no idea what the other one wanted from him, but he only wanted to leave finally. 

“I guess we have a lot in common.” There was the dangerous, handsome smirk again. “But what I wanted to say is that I don’t care that you and Ren are soulmates. I will make you mine anyway.” Shosei had barely registered what the other one had said when he planted a kiss on his lips before disappearing with the crowd. 

Only when Shosei reached his home and noticed the missed call from Ren on his phone, he returned to reality. He felt awful about what happened – it was something that wasn’t supposed to happen – and calling Ren, his soulmate would be surely the best distraction he thought. 

It didn’t take long for Ren to answer the call with his usual cheerful greeting. “You are late, Shosei. Did you fall asleep on the sofa?”  
Actually, Shosei wished that all that had happened on this day was nothing but a dream, a nightmare. “No, I was eating with Sukai. One of the new ones.”  
“Ah I know him! He has some potential. I’m glad you are not too lonely without me.” 

For a while they talked about random things, but eventually it became late and Ren told him to go to bed. However, even all the talking and laughing with the silver haired one didn’t help but make Shosei’s heart feel lighter. There was still guilt inside of him. “I love you, Ren.”  
“You are too cute, Shosei. Good night.” With that Ren ended the call and it left Shosei feeling even worse. 

Besides being with Ren for six months, it was the first time he had told Ren that he loved him. They were soulmates, so it was natural to feel like that, wasn’t it?, he wondered. But why was there no reply from the other one? He felt the same, didn’t he?  
There were countless questions inside of Shosei’s head which didn’t let him sleep that night. The guilt he felt played a part in that, too, thus he felt miserable on the next day.

Because of that and because he wanted to avoid Sukai for a while, Shosei considered calling in sick for the next few days, yet it was flu season and the studio was short on staff already. Also, there was still the stoic part of him that wanted to prove that he was more than just Ren’s soulmate and a capable dancer and teacher on his own.  
Luckily, for that day, he took over a different class, so at first, he was safe from Sukai. 

Yet after all his duties for the day ended and he wanted to go home, he found Sukai waiting for him at the exit again. “There you are! I thought you were hiding from me.”  
“I didn’t. I was busy today.” He wanted to leave on his own, but the brown haired one seemed to have different plans.  
“Let’s go home together.” 

The way to the station wasn’t long, but thanks to Sukai’s presence it felt like an eternity. His heart was beating fast again and it didn’t help that Sukai even took his hand and interlocked their fingers. Shosei wanted to pull his hand away but somehow, he couldn’t do that. His hand felt hot, nearly burning hot, but Sukai just smiled at him as it was nothing.  
At least he could prevent Sukai kissing him before going to their respective platforms again. 

For the next weeks, this situation repeated itself daily. Once Shosei finished working at the dance studio, he found Sukai waiting for him at the exit and together they left for the station. He even got used to holding hands with the other one, yet he continued to make sure that there were no more kisses. Also, he kept everything secret from Ren. 

However, the whole situation made him think about his relationship with his soulmate. In the short time Sukai had shown his advances towards him, they had moved on farther than during his whole time with Ren. They had never held hands in public or showed any other signs of public affection – save for the entrance ceremony when Shosei had kissed Ren’s cheek in front of everyone. 

All that happened beside Ren being someone physically affectionate. He had no problem hugging his friends, petting their heads and being physically close, yet there was nothing on top of that for his soulmate. If Shosei didn’t engage any more affections, no one would notice the true nature of their relationship. Maybe that’s why people assumed them to be brothers. They had a bond, one that was deeper than mere friendship for sure, but it wasn’t what you expected from soulmates – at least when you believed the stories.

On the other side, there was Sukai. Shosei had an obvious crush on him. Before meeting Ren, Shosei had been in relationships, so he know the feeling of being in love.  
That was also normal because barely anyone knows their soulmate from an early age one. Also, people wanted to make some experiences to be ready for their special one.  
His feelings for Sukai were like those people he had been with before. Maybe it was even more intense. Because it was something forbidden. Because he was meant to be with someone else. 

He still talked daily with Ren but the silver haired one didn’t know what was actually going on. But he had to know and Shosei feared that day.  
It was worse that the day Ren returned from the tour was Christmas – the feast for couples. It wasn’t a day when you should confess to your soulmate that you are more or less cheating on him. But going on like nothing has happened was also wrong. Something had happened inside of Shosei, but he had no idea how to convey that. 

To celebrate their reunion after a long time, Ren had suggested that they visit some of the Christmas illuminations. It was the most couple like thing they ever did, but it was also something that aligned with their likes – they both loved illuminations.  
Shosei really enjoyed those and took a lot of photos, yet at the same time in a dark corner of his heart, he wondered how it was to visit those with Sukai. How it felt to hold Sukai’s hand while walking through the park with the illuminations. 

Ultimately, Ren took him to a spot that was a little off the path and where no one else was. For a moment Shosei feared the worst.  
“We have to talk.” The fear inside of Shosei became more prominent but he had to go through this. Ren deserved better.  
“Okay.” 

“I want to apologise to you, but I’ve been a horrible soulmate to you.”  
When the silver haired one said that and hugged him, Shosei was nothing but confused. That should have been his words. “You don’t need to apologise.”  
“I do.” It took a bit until the older one continued. “I know you wanted to make it work and you were excited to be my soulmate, but Shosei... You are nothing but a brother to me. I love you like a brother but not more.” 

Half a year ago that statement would have broken Shosei’s heart, but in that moment, it actually made him feel better. His actions weren’t selfish anymore. And now that the other one mentioned it, it made Shosei realise that he felt the same. He had been blinded by the all the expectations that surrounded the concept of soulmates. He had wanted them to act like everyone expected them, but him falling for Sukai had proved that he didn’t feel any romantic love for the silver haired one. “Ren, you don’t need to apologise. I should apologise for forcing you into something.” 

“You didn’t force me to anything. I guess finding each other in front of a lot of people forced us in that situation.”  
“But I always tried to make us more like people expected...”  
“And I really don’t blame you.” Ren was smiling kindly and stroked Shosei’s hair. “After hearing all those stories about soulmates, I was excited to meet mine, too, and make it like the stories, but reality was so different. I knew you were someone special to me, but there were no butterflies in my stomach.”  
“It was the same for me. But I thought because a soulmate is someone special, it was normal not to feel like that.” He hugged Ren tighter in that moment and somehow it felt good to exchange affection without the pressure to do so. Now that they confessed the true nature of their feelings for each other, this felt so much better than everything before. 

“Do you feel those butterflies when you are with Sukai?” The question came out of nowhere, yet it didn’t scare Shosei as much as it would have been earlier.  
“You know?”  
“The others from the studio told me that you spent a lot of time with him. I was glad that you aren’t as lonely as I feared cause you know... I thought you feel different from me.”  
“I’m sorry for not telling you. I should have, but yes, I feel those butterflies and when I’m with him my heart beats so fast.”  
“Don’t apologise, Shosei.” For the first time in a while, the smile Ren showed seemed to be truly genuine. 

“Maybe we should both stop apologising and just talk.” So far, their talk had been like this the whole time. One apologised and the other one revealed it was no reason to do so.  
“True. But back to the topic. At first, I thought you had found a friend without the whole being soulmate of me shadowing it and I sent a message to Sukai to thank him. And that brat replied that he is going to steal you from me.” 

Both of them had to laugh about that. It was bold, especially considering the status of their society, but refreshing and typical for Sukai. “He was successful.”  
“He just could have asked nicely. I would have given him my blessings. But he was a little too cocky, so I played along with the whole soulmate thing.”  
“We really should have talked earlier about how we truly feel, don’t we?” This whole mess and all those guilt Shosei had felt in the last weeks could have been prevented by that. “But we are soulmates.” 

“We are. Our marks show that.” Ren took his hand and interlocked their fingers in a way that both marks connected. “But just not in a way how the society expects us to be and that’s okay.”  
“Yes, it’s okay.” In that moment, Shosei was gladder than ever that Ren was his soulmate. That it was someone who truly understood him and his feelings. “But it will be difficult to explain to everyone.” 

“I know, but I will give everyone time to get used. Actually, I have the offer to go to Korea to work there and I want to take it.”  
“Is it that choreographer you admire?”  
“Yes, he contacted me recently.”  
“I’m happy for you.” He truly was. Working with that choreographer had been a dream of Ren. 

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. In case you felt this was like a break up and give you my permission to distract yourself with Sukai.”  
“Do you still give me your permission to be with Sukai?”  
“Only if you don’t make it too easy for that cocky brat.”  
“I promise.” 

The rest of the evening, they enjoyed their favourite food and together things they shared in linking. Now that they finally understood the true nature of their bond, they felt more comfortable with each other and also happier than ever.  
In a way, it proved that it was indeed true what people said about your soulmate. They made you happy and sometimes you just needed them to have a good time. Yet there were different kinds of love and for them it wasn’t the romantic one. 

In Shosei’s case the romantic kind of love was reserved for someone else. As he had promised Ren, he didn’t make it easy for Sukai. The other one had taken him too much by surprise in the beginning, so he also wanted to take revenge on him in a way. Sometimes it wasn’t easy because now that he was free of guilt, he would have loved to kiss Sukai more than once. But he continued with his resolve and only let Sukai hold his hand and go on café dates with him.  
This continued until the next couple feast: Valentine’s Day. 

Ren had been in Korea for a month already and of course Shosei’s shining knight – who still believed that Shosei believed in the common view of soulmates – had offered to make him feel better on that date.  
Yet the blonde one had planned that day to be the one when he finally made his move. 

As it was tradition for this day, Shosei had prepared handmade chocolate for the brown haired one. It was dark chocolate with mango – Sukai's favourite fruit. It had been the first one for him to make chocolate, yet it turned out to be a success. However, for the rest of the day, he had pre ordered take out already. That night was meant for just the two of them. 

Even when the TV was full of movies portraying the happiness of soulmates, it felt right to make it official with the person who might not be his soulmate but the one he loved.  
On the one hand he felt weird. The people in the dance studio had reacted as expected when Shosei and Ren had announced that they were only platonic soulmates – they had made sure that Sukai wasn’t there in that moment and that no one told him just for the sake to tease him.  
But on the other hand, Shosei had the support of his family. His sister also had found happiness, besides her partner not being her soulmate. 

So, when Sukai showed up at Shosei’s apartment, the blonde one was excited for the rest of the night. He knew already that the other one had the same feelings as him, yet he was curious for his response to his confession. He hoped that the face he would make would be stupid in a way. 

“Here is your black knight who will make this stupid day a little less miserable for you.”, greeted the brown haired one him.  
“Why black knight? I thought you were a shining one with such a honourable mission.”  
“Nah, society thinks I’m a bad guy cause I’m hitting on someone with a soulmate.”  
Shosei only replied with a grin. It was tempting to reveal the truth, but he wanted to keep the other one unaware a little longer. 

Together they went to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Because of the lack of quality content in TV Sukai had brought some DVDs with him and all the movies he had chosen lacked romantic content, thus they were perfect.  
Just after the first movie was finished, the first delivery came. Shosei had ordered a huge plate Gyoza – a dish they both loved. As expected from that date, the dumplings were arranged in a heart shape, but they just laughed about that. 

“Do you want a dessert?”, Shosei asked after they finished the plate.  
“Sure.” Still, Sukai seemed unaware of what would follow.  
“Okay.” Shosei went to the fridge where he had stored the chocolate and took it out. “Close your eyes, Sukai.” 

“Why?”  
“Because I have a surprise.” The other one did as he asked, so Shosei brought the dessert over and seated himself next to him without the other one noticing what the dessert was. “Now open your mouth.” Gently, Shosei fed a piece to him and witnessed his reaction closely. 

It took a moment for Sukai to realise what he had gotten from the other one, but then he opened his eyes and seemed to be shocked – to Shosei’s delight.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”, the blonde one said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Yet Sukai was still too surprised to kiss him back. “Wait? Do you mean it? For real?”  
“Yes, I do.” It was too funny to witness the previously overconfident Sukai reacting like that. The wait and the teasing had been worth it. “I made this chocolate especially for you. That’s what you do for your beloved on this day, don’t you?” 

“You finally realised that the whole soulmate thing is bullshit and that I’m better for you.”  
“Nah, Ren is still my soulmate, but our feelings are just platonic. In your case however...”  
Yet Shosei wasn’t even able to finish his sentence because Sukai pulled him closer and kissed him. This time he kissed the brown haired one back and the butterflies in his stomach and the humming bird in his heart went wild.  
But this time, he enjoyed this feeling without guilt and pressed himself closer to the other one. This was the feeling he had always dreamed of. That’s how he wanted to feel when he was with his partner – no matter if they were soulmates or not. 

When they parted due to the lack of oxygen, Sukai’s smile was brighter than the sun and the same bright smile appeared on Shosei’s face, too. “I take it that you liked my surprise.”  
“I love it. Just like I love you, Shosei.”  
“I love you, too, Sukai.” He truly did love Sukai. It wasn’t a love that was there because people expected him to be in love. It was a love his heart had chosen freely – their hearts had chosen freely. 

Soulmates, happiness and love – everyone had a certain image of those in their minds, yet there were more forms than the one in people’s minds. What mattered was to find the one that applied to you and made you feel right. And sometimes this meant, a platonic soulmate and non-soulmate lover brought you the happiness in life that you needed.  
Shosei was glad to be blessed with two special people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Once more an AU tht was born from one of my dreams... It's been ages since I wrote Rensei (besides them being my first favourite pdjp chemi) but well, Kompeito took over haha  
> It's still Valentine's day in my timezone so enjoy this little story as my gift to you!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you~


End file.
